Uzumaki Dragon
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Losing her parents at a very young age Isane Hyoudou through the use of a forbidden spell ends up teleporting directly to Uzushiogakure, completely loses her memory and is adopted by the Uzumaki clan. Years later Kushina along with her daughter are forced to leave Konoha. Landing back to her place of birth She now has a new chance for a life without discrimination & violence.


Prologue: Lost & New Life

Despite what many may think the supernatural world does in fact exist. Every religion, every myth, every story, every rumour is in fact real if a bit altered from the truth and if they are fake than they have some level of truth in them.

For humans who are aware of the supernatural it can be quite tough for them. Despite what mythical beings would say about humans being weak, they will always go after them if they so much as have an iota of a connection with anything 'abnormal.' Why? Because of potential. Out of the entire races humans have the most potential out of everyone out there.

Gods, demons, angels, monsters, they seek that potential. For good or for bad.

Such was the case for the Hyoudou family.

Isane Hyoudou was a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes almost the color of gold. It was obvious that when she will get older she will turn out to be quite the beauty.

In another timeline she would meet a perverted old man who would teach her and other children the glories of a woman's body. In another timeline she would grow up to become the very embodiment of lust itself. In another timeline she would be filled with insecurities, low confidence, and self-loathing.

However this timeline is different.

For one her family is part of the human populace that is very much aware of the supernatural world. Yet despite this they weren't part of any sort of special sect, nor do they have any special bloodline.

It was pure coincidence that they came upon magic. It was pure coincidence that they have an affinity towards it.

But even still, despite being novices it was enough, just enough.

Right now she was in a room with her parents as they work frantically on something on the floor as the sounds of crashes, items breaking, and the yelling of intruders echoed.

"How long is this going to take?! They're close to finding us!"

"Almost finished, just need three more minutes."

The sounds intensified causing everyone to flinch.

Isane is too young to understand the danger that she and her family are currently in mortal danger. However like any other child they could read the atmosphere and know that something bad was happening.

Eventually the noise intensified to the point it was practically in front of their door.

She could hear her mother telling her father to hurry up.

"I'm finished!"

Her father proclaimed happily.

However that's when everything became silent.

Isane stared curiously at the door wondering what happened to all the loud noise, her parents in the meantime froze wondering if they had been discovered.

That was quickly answered as someone was banging on the door with inhuman force, luckily a magic seal activated to reinforce the door.

Her parents nodded at each other before her mother picked her up and placed her on top of what they were working on… a large transportation circle.

"Okaa-san what's happening?"

"My sweet musume, there are some bad people outside trying to catch us, so that's why we have to send you away for a little while."

"Eh?! But I don't wanna go!"

They quickly shushed her, not wanting the intruders to know what they are planning.

"Sweetie, trust me this is only for a little while, after that everything will be fine."

"But…"

"Listen to your mother Isane. Trust us, we'll get through this and we'll be together again faster than you can say pinata."

Isane was crying though she nodded.

Suddenly they hear something akin to glass cracking and saw the seal on the door was starting to break.

"We're out of time."

The transportation seal started to glow.

"Isane, just know that your father and I love you very much."

Before anymore could be said there was a loud crash and suddenly her father was stabbed in the chest by some spear.

"Otou-san!"

The last thing she saw was her father laying on the ground, most likely dead, while her mother prepared to fight the enemy before her vision was blinded by light before everything went dark.

* * *

_Elemental Nations_

_Uzu no Kuni_

_Uzushiogakure_

The land of whirlpools is as its name states an island nation with whirlpools surrounding the area. However, ignoring the whirlpools, this was no ordinary island nation; the people there are actually a clan of ninjas.

You see in this world it's all about power. This world is plagued by an extremely bloody history that would make Earth's look… well maybe not tamed but a better word would be more honorable and smarter.

Unlike Earth the humans here never search for a more peaceful alternative. They are completely content with keeping the status quo the way it is. It doesn't help that those who genuinely want the status quo to take a peaceful path are so naively stupid that they make things worse.

Earth's humans are lions: They prey on the weak, they hunt with brutal and bloody efficiency, sometimes even enjoying the adrenaline of the hunt, yet in the end they would rather much take the easier option and simply lay about doing nothing and simply take the meals that are so generously left there for them.

The humans here however are more akin to rabid war dogs: constantly biting, constantly killing, constantly eating, they don't care who their prey is they will just kill and eat even if it means killing each other. They are mutts who simply listen to orders and are more likely to tear themselves apart than get killed by an enemy.

Violence, greed, gluttony, lust and envy rule this despicable ninja world.

However the Uzumaki clan is unique compare to most of the ninja clans out there. Besides being well known for their red hair, fuinjutsu skills and a strong lifeforce that heals them from just about any injury (life-threatening or otherwise) and allows them to live for hundreds of years, they are a clan that values family above all.

For every shinobi it's always about 'for the good of the village' but for the Uzumaki clan it's all about 'for the good of the family.' Even if the village were to fall, even if the citizens were to die they would still prosper and move on so long as there are even some of the clan still standing.

Right now there was a group investigating a sudden surge of foreign energy.

At the lead of this investigation group is a man whose appearance makes him quite different from the rest of the Uzumaki nin. For one thing his hair was a sort of dirty blond in colour.

One would think he might only have some Uzumaki blood in him if he was a part of their forces yet looked so different from them. They… were not entirely wrong.

Rather this man is actually from the Senju clan, a cousin clan of the Uzumaki notorious for their skills in all three basic ninja techniques (ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu), having the same lifeforce as the Uzumaki, and for having a high affinity for water and earth. Although even by a Senju's standard he is special… especially in terms of bloodline…

The reason he's a part of the Uzumaki clan is because his wife is an Uzumaki and instead of her taking up his clan name, he decided to take up her clan name for the simple fact that he loves her more than his own clan and village.

Anyway the team were wondering if this was another intruding event. Lately shinobi villages, besides there ally Konoha, having been getting testy lately, especially Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo. They have a feeling that something big was about to happen… something bad.

"Sir we found something!"

One of the nin called out to the former Senju.

He and the others gather round to the nin who was currently tending to… a little girl. Though what shocked and horrified them was her current condition: Her clothes completely in tatters, large chunks of her flesh were gone, her entire body & hair covered in blood to the point they couldn't tell what her original hair color is, and what skin that was still intact and not covered in blood was an extremely pale white color due to the amount of blood loss.

"Dear Kami…"

The group couldn't figure out who would do something like this to a child. Not even the worst shinobi would do something like this.

The former Senju swore that if he ever found the bastards who did this he will MURDER them.

"Sir she is still alive but barely, she needs immediate medical attention."

He snapped out of his murderous thoughts.

"Then we need to head back to the village quickly."

The group nodded in agreement before gently picking her and ran as quickly as possible back to the village while maintaining a healing jutsu to keep her alive.

* * *

_Darkness is all she can see._

_Pain is all that she feels._

_Why?_

_Why did this happen? Why did she lose everything?_

_Why did she lose…?_

* * *

Eyes slowly opened.

Everything was blurry until eventually everything cleared up. The room was right, sort of like a hospital yet not as… advanced as she expected.

There were some nurses checking her health, not noticing that she is already awake.

Her eyes wandered around the room and the people checking up her condition. Where is she? Who are they?

Who…?

One of the nurses final noticed her.

"She's awake!"

Quickly they attended to her, making sure everything is alight, while some went out to call for someone.

The little girl was too tired and disorientated to react to the treatment.

"Sir, ma'am, she's in here."

Two people came in a man and a woman. The man can be considered plain looking with a bit of a roguish charm to it however his sky blue eyes are mesmerizing to watch. The woman was what grabbed her attention: extremely beautiful, long red tied in a braid and piercing yellow eyes that for the moment held nothing but concern and relief in them.

"Thank Kami you're alright."

The two approached her happy that she's alright.

"W-who-?"

Noticing her troubles with speaking, one of the nurses gave her some water.

She nodded to them in thanks and drank.

Her throat now cleared she spoke once more.

"Who are you…? Where am I…?"

The woman approached her.

"My name is Uzumaki Emi and this is my husband Uzumaki Isshin."

He waved at her with a cheerful, yet goofy, smile.

"Right now you're in the hospital; Isshin and his squad had found at the border of our village critically injured. If they hadn't found you then it was likely that you wouldn't have made it."

She looked at Isshin before bowing her head in gratitude.

"Arigatou… Isshin-sama."

"Hey don't worry about it. Any decent person would have helped an injured child. Also you don't have to address me so formally. Just Isshin will do."

"Mm."

She nodded her head, seemingly in understanding, before looking at her surroundings once more.

Something ended up catching her attention.

It was a mirror, more specifically what it reflected: a weak little girl with red hair and discolored patches of skin. Her eyes are an emerald green with flecks of violet in them.

'Is that… me?'

Something is wrong.

This appearance of hers… her hair, her eyes… everything's wrong.

Yet…

"Ah yes, when we found you, you lost a lot of blood and… flesh."

Isshin winced when he said that as the memory of her former condition was unpleasant.

He lifted his shirt up a bit to reveal some scars that are already in the process of healing.

"In order to repair the damage done to you I donated some of my cells while my wife donated some of her blood. It was nothing but pure luck that we were both compatible."

She continued to examine herself, though made a gesture to show she understood what he said.

"Sweetie… do you know what happened to you? Or how you got here."

She scrunched up her eyes in thought, trying to find answers to Emi's questions.

Yet instantly she held her head in slight pain as random images played her head: strangers, danger, blood…

Death.

She felt Emi place her hand on her shoulder in comfort, calming her down and getting rid of the pain.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer if it's too much."

She nodded at her in gratitude.

"If it's not too much trouble, could we at least know your name?"

She nodded her head and opened her mouth to answer but stopped.

Her forehead scrunched up in thought.

Her expression suddenly changed to one of her horror.

"I… I can't…"

"Sweetie?"

Emi and Isshin looked at her with great concern.

"I can't… remember… anything… I can't…. remember… my name…"

_Why did she lose her identity?_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since she's been here, a few weeks since the discovery of her amnesia.

They ran some tests on her, some of them involved trying to find out if anyone had tampered with her mind.

They revealed nothing, no tampering, just pure natural memory loss that they theorized could have happened because whatever she faced before was severely traumatising to the point her mind subconsciously put a block into all those memories, which unfortunately was powerful enough to also block the rest of her memories.

The doctors have no idea how long it'll take for her memories to come back or if it ever will. And even still they made mention that it might actually be for the best… if she didn't regain her memories, not yet at least.

She had spent a lot of time with Isshin and Emi, the three getting along quite well.

They explained to her about the whole ninja thing, the Shinobi nations, and the Biju.

She was both amazed and afraid at the same time. Amazed at chakra and all the things one could do and afraid of the power the Biju wield and how greedy and violent ninjas really are.

She became very fond of them and they in turn became fond of her.

There were occasions where the two would talk privately with each other and out of her hearing range though she didn't mind at all.

What troubled her though was today's the day she'll be released from the hospital.

This would have been good news except for the fact she's a stranger in a strange world. No relatives she can call upon and no place to go to call home.

It was likely that she will be sent to an orphanage… but she didn't want that.

She didn't want to be alone…

"Hey what's up?"

She was snapped out of her musings when Isshin and Emi came for another visit.

"Isshin, Emi…"

"You look a bit down there kiddo. Something in your mind?"

"Oh it's nothing really…"

"Now sweetheart even though it's been a couple of weeks my husband and I know enough about you to know that something is bothering you, so spill."

She looked at Isshin and Emi and found that there was no way she could bring herself to lie.

"I-it's just that… after today I'll be all alone…"

The two widen their eyes at the statement.

"Sweetie, what makes you think that?"

"I… I have no family here… I am… all alone in this world… and when I get out of here… it'll remain that way…"

There was a moment of silence as the couple processed what she said.

Then, unexpectedly, they smiled.

"You know we're a little bit offended that you think we would just leave you to your own devices ya know."

"Eh…?"

She looked at them confusingly.

"But… you two have your own lives to live."

"And who said you're not part of our lives."

She didn't understand.

Suddenly she was pulled into a hug by Emi.

"I'd like to think after saving your life we became connected."

Her heart started beating fast and she had no idea why.

"Ne… do you want to become our child?"

She got out of the hug and looked at the two in shock.

"Why…?"

"Because no child deserves the fate of being alone without the love of a parent, especially in this type of world. Besides my husband and I have become quite fond of you."

Isshin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'd like to believe we're a good judge of character. So what do you say kid? Want to become our daughter."

She stared at them with disbelief. Their reasons so vague, so general, yet they held such sincerity in them.

She didn't even realize she was crying.

She wanted to say no so she wouldn't cause any trouble for them yet… she couldn't bring herself to deny their request.

"Y-yes…"

Emi instantly squealed in happiness and hugged her in joy.

Isshin chuckled at the display. He then came to a realization.

"You know for all our time together you still have no name."

Emi widen her eyes before smacking her forehead.

"I knew we forgot something."

She giggled at their expressions.

The two, now parents, were thinking of any names that would suit her.

Emi than thought of one.

"I know, how about Kushina?"

"Kushina…?"

She tested out the name before smiling at her new parents.

"… I love it."

* * *

Emi was currently preparing a meal while her husband was out on guard duty while her daughter was out exploring.

Months had gone by and she was happier than she ever was before she and Isshin met Kushina.

The truth was that there was another reason why the two decided to adopt her: They wanted a child of their own. For so long they tried the more, ahem, natural way of having a child but they were constantly met with failure. They had visited a doctor to find out why this was. The sad truth was that she is barren. Apparently it was due to some genetic defect.

Emi was devastated by the news. Isshin did everything he could to cheer her up.

After getting out of her funk the two realized that not all is lost as there was the adoption option. Although that proved to be near impossible as there were very little, if any, orphans in Uzu no Kuni.

She almost despaired once again until her husband came with Kushina.

She had no idea how she got here or how she lost her memories.

Though thanks to all these circumstances she and Isshin were able to have a child of their own (though she was still going to MURDER the psychos that put her in that critical state in the first place).

"Hey Emi-chan?"

Isshin had just finished his guard shift though she was quick to noticed that he had a very shocked look.

"Isshin-kun is something the matter?"

"Well… it's Kushina."

"Did something happen to her?!"

"No! Nothing bad happened to her! It's just that… you're just going to have to see it for yourself."

The two quickly left their house.

Despite Isshin saying nothing's wrong she still felt very worried for her daughter.

The two soon entered a forest…

Wait a minute since when was there a forest in this area?

She turned to look at Isshin questioningly, wondering if he did this, though he shook his head no.

The two eventually came across a clearing and Emi was rendered speechless by what she saw.

"Kaa-chan! Look what I can do!"

There was Kushina waving at her parents cheerfully.

Coming out of her back are ethereal chains waving lazily in the air while coming out of her arms are tree branches with leaves and flowers growing out of them.

"Isn't it amazing!"

Her daughter… has the adamantine sealing chains and the wood release.

This was simply the start of the legend of the Uzumaki Dragon.

Both in this world… and the other.

* * *

Author's Notes

Whoo! Glad I got this out of the way.

Now this was SUPPOSED to be out BEFORE Christmas but as it turns out my mom made late plans for us to go to Mexico for the break. Then I got sick and there's crappy connection here.

Anyway as you can see Kushina is female Issei. The idea came when I read a fic from sakurademonalchemist called "Troubles in Time" where Kushina is a female Harry Potter.

Before anyone asks: - Yes Isane/Kushina's birth father is dead, as to her mother... I'm not saying anything.

\- I am gender-bending Minato (she'll still have the name Minato since the name is apparently used by girls as well) (this is a yuri fic) and Naruto or rather Naruko.

\- Naruko is still a character although she isn't the star of this fic, not this time. She'll mostly be a side-character (this is because she'll be very young when this picks up).

Anyway due to a fuck-up with the teleportation spell she winded up in the Elemental Nations in a terrible condition (both physical and mental).

Due to having the cells of a Senju and the blood of an Uzumaki she was able to recover however due to the potency of it she gained the traits of both families (mostly the Uzumaki) such as their appearance, strong life-force, penchant for sealing & ninja techniques as well as obtaining a pseudo chakra network. Though of course it worked too well and she obtained their infamous bloodlines as well.

Anyway Merry late Christmas and Happy New Years! Peace out ;)


End file.
